


wait a fucking second

by notmadderred



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Well - Freeform, here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmadderred/pseuds/notmadderred
Summary: But then the wind whipped beside her as soon as she concluded and--The audience’s roar grew at the sight of Supergirl. She was grinning broadly at Lena and extending a hand.When Lena took it, Supergirl pulled her into a hug. “Congratulations, Lena,” she whispered. “You deserve it.”Request: basically some kara's muscles thirst but idk thirst as a Dumbass Asexual and this is what happened





	wait a fucking second

1.

Lena Luthor first realized how strong Supergirl was -- like, _really_ realized it -- when Supergirl grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of the range of gunfire. Lena hadn’t seen the attack coming -- no doubt it was done by hired guns working for Oscorp, who had been trying to take her down for the past year -- but Supergirl had swooped in at just the nick of time.

Lena, surprised by the sudden change in circumstance, quickly grabbed tight onto Supergirl’s arm. Inevitably, a soft, “Holy shit,” escaped her lips. Supergirl was _strong_. Even with the thick material of the suit, Lena could make out the dense muscles working underneath.

If she decided to hold on unnecessarily even once the shock had passed, well… who was going to complain?

 

2.

The second time Lena got a glimpse into the power behind Supergirl, it was when she was receiving a Humanitarian Award from the city. She had done her best to look out for the people of the city, but she wasn’t certain she deserved it.

Even still, she whipped out a smile and delivered a fantastic speech (no she wasn’t going to lie -- she was _brilliant_ at speeches).

But then the wind whipped beside her as soon as she concluded and--

The audience’s roar grew at the sight of Supergirl. She was grinning broadly at Lena and extending a hand.

When Lena took it, Supergirl pulled her into a hug. “Congratulations, Lena,” she whispered. “You deserve it.”

And as Lena hugged her back, she could feel the tendons shifting in her back, firm to the touch. Lena briefly wondered if Supergirl ever had to work out to achieve such a pristine state.

The hug lasted a second longer than it should have (all thanks to Lena), but when she pulled away, Supergirl was still smiling.

The reporters ate that shit right up.

 

3.

Lena and Kara were discussing Lena’s plans for expanding her business further (Kara was all for the expansion, but she was still arguing some of Lena’s more particular details. She was a nosy reporter but also a great one, so it was always good to get her side before going public.) when the glass broke around them and a man in some _serious_ armor appeared.

She really needed to invest in some better windows.

Kara, apparently out of reflex, stepped in front of Lena and held out an arm to keep her back.

Lena, of course, wasn’t having any of that. Kara was her friend and an amazing person, but Lena was definitely more equipped to handle something like this.

So she grabbed Kara’s arm to start pulling her back and

_wait a fucking second._

Lena knew this arm. She’d held onto it for too goddamn long while being rescued and became well-acquainted with the workings underneath this particular arm. 

“Supergirl,” she whispered, and Kara stiffened ever so slightly.

“I’ll explain later,” she muttered back. “Just… distract him for a second?”

(Lena, of course, did just that.)

(Explaining to Kara afterward how she’d figured out the secret identity was a little bit harder.)


End file.
